


You Know

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explanation, Letter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto found a letter after Jack left with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Ianto knows everything. Well, he does now!

 

 

You Know

 

 

Forgive me Ianto,

I had to go,

To find my Doctor

Because You Know.

That its not the same

Between you and me,

Its not the same

As it used to be.

I need my answers

Then I can show,

That I Love You Ianto,

And now, You Know.

 


End file.
